This invention relates to systems and methods for interactive wagering. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods that provide interactive wagering systems and methods with multiple television feeds.
Wagering is a popular leisure activity. For example, many racing fans wager on events such as horse, dog, and harness racing. However, it may be inconvenient to attend racing events in person. Not all racing fans have sufficient time to visit racetracks as often as they would like and some fans have difficulties in obtaining suitable transportation to the track. Off-track betting establishments are available for fans who cannot attend racing events in person, but fans must still travel to the off-track betting establishments.
Interactive wagering using a set-top box wagering interface has become widely popular. An example of a set-top box wagering interface is illustrated in Marshall et al. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/330,651, filed Jun. 11, 1999, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. As shown therein, an interactive wagering interface can be presented on a wagerer""s television alternatively or simultaneously with television racing coverage. Because television coverage of racing may be provided in conjunction with such an interface, the wagerer may feel as though he or she is at the race and thus may be enticed to participate in wagering.
The user may view television coverage of the race after creating or placing a wager or during the wager creation process. Typically, the user is provided with racing coverage on a channel that may be showing one of many races including races on which the user has not placed a wager. The user may only be interested in racing coverage for the races on which the user has placed wagers and may be frustrated that coverage for his or her race is not currently provided for his or her race.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to improve such systems.
In accordance with the principles of the present invention, multiple television feed interactive wagering systems and methods may be provided to users. For example, a user may select one of multiple feeds corresponding to available cameras at a selected racetrack.
To take advantage of the ability to broadcast multiple racing feeds, some embodiments of the present invention provide systems and methods that enable the user to select from among the available television feeds through a virtual channel. The virtual channel is either separate from or integrated with an interactive wagering interface. In an interactive wagering interface that is presented through a user""s set-top box, a user may select a particular race, which may cause a racing coverage channel to present the selected race to the user.
When a user selects a particular horse in a race, the selection may cause the channel to display a television feed that is selected for that horse. For example, upon placing a wager, the user may be provided automatically with television feed corresponding to the user""s selected horse. This may give the user the feeling of being at the race. If desired, a user may be allowed to select one of the multiple television feeds for display.
Some embodiments of the present invention provide recorded television feed so that a user may interact with the television feeds at any time. The user may playback recorded television feeds and view the feed from different vantage points. For example, the user may desire to view the horses crossing the finish line from a different perspective.